The death of Life
by streepytime
Summary: Jane se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, seule et désorientée. Rizzles zombies apocalypse. Très fortement inspirée par la série The Walking Dead.


_**Note d'auteur:**_ Voilà ce qui se passe quand je regarde 'The Walking Dead', je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer une version avec mon cher OTP Rizzles... Dire que cette fanfiction est fortement inspirée de TWD serait bien trop faible. ;) Les passages en _italique_ représentent les pensées de Jane étant donné que l'histoire est racontée à travers elle et les passages en **gras **représentent les flash-back de souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire. L'évaluation est T pour l'instant étant donné certains passages plutôt violents mais soyez avisé qu'elle est susceptible d'augmenter.

* * *

Jane se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu'elle ait eue de toute sa vie. Sa bouche était sèche, son front était moite et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle se racla la gorge puis passa sa langue contre ses lèvres et sentit de petites craquelures causées par l'absence évidente d'hydratation. Incapable de bouger pour l'instant, elle se concentra sur ses autres sens et constata que l'endroit où elle se trouvait était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Plongée dans le noir et dans un silence total, incapable de se situer, elle prêta plus d'attention à un autre sens, l'odorat. Elle prit une plus longue inspiration et identifia malheureusement cette désagréable odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien. L'air était chargé de divers senteurs antiseptiques tel que le formol, la bétadine, la teinture d'iode et autres produits désinfectants. A en juger par cette constatation et le fait que se corps ne lui obéissait pas, elle se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Ce n'était pas la première et malheureusement sûrement pas la dernière fois que Jane Rizzoli se réveillait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne s'était pourtant jamais sentit aussi mal. Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici mais aucun souvenir récent ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour lever ses mains jusqu'à son visage et massa du bout des doigts ses tempes où elle sentit son sang battre fort sous sa peau témoignant de son horrible mal de crâne. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses yeux qu'elle massa également jusqu'à être enfin capable de les ouvrir. La forte lumière du soleil dont les rayons traversaient la fenêtre sans rideaux l'aveugla et sa vision était floue. Après quelques minutes à observer ses mains tremblantes elle se stabilisa et par la même occasion elle fut enfin capable de se redresser. A peine assise, sa main se plaqua automatiquement contre son abdomen à la sensation d'une vive douleur parcourant son ventre. Elle écarta aussitôt les couvertures, remonta sa blouse d'hôpital et découvrit le large pansement qui la recouvrait. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux laissant son premier souvenir lui revenir en mémoire.

**Jane se trouvait dans un entrepôt sombre dont les fenêtres recouvertes d'épais rideaux rouges ne laissaient passer que très peu de lumière. Un homme était allongé au sol. Elle tenait en joue un autre homme portant une cagoule situé quelques mètres en face d'elle et qui pointait également son arme vers elle.**

"**Lâchez votre arme, j'ai dis lâchez votre arme!" lui hurla-t-elle.**

**Tout se passa très vite. L'homme allongé sur le dos près de son complice se redressa et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Jane lui tira dessus en plein coeur mais, bien que très rapide, le temps qu'elle mit à changer de cible lui en laissa assez pour lancer un énorme couteau qui se planta dans son ventre. La douleur fut atroce et bien qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de pointer de nouveau son arme vers l''homme à la cagoule, elle tituba et tomba en arrière. Celui-ci s'approcha et après lui avoir donné un coup de pied pour éloigner l'arme qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main, il se pencha sur elle ,lui agrippant fermement la gorge. Jane sentit un goût de sang envahir sa ****bouche, toussa et ce précieux liquide vital commença à couler au coin de sa lèvre.**

"**Alors détective. On s'est crut plus futée que tout le monde?" murmura-t-il à son oreille. "En voilà le résultat."**

**L'homme accompagna ses dernières paroles en posant son autre main contre le manche du couteau le faisant tourner légèrement. Jane voulu hurler sous le coup de la douleur mais sa voix était si faible. Ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte qu'un petit gémissement rauque.**

Le flash-back s'arrêta là et elle en déduit qu'elle avait dû s'évanouir à cause de sa blessure. '_Ok Rizzoli, tu t'es encore fourrée dans de sales draps et un gars a osé te planter un couteau dans le bide. Enfin... Ça pourrait être pire, tu t'en es sortie, comme toujours.'_ Jane attrapa le petit boîtier qui se trouvait près d'elle dans le lit et appuya sur le bouton qui servait à appeler une infirmière. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle massa ses jambes engourdies.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" dit-elle en direction de la porte fermée de sa chambre appuyant une fois de plus sur le bouton d'appel. Due à la douloureuse sécheresse de sa gorge, sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi rauque et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi contre un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche.

Toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle observa les nombreuses machines autour d'elle constatant qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient allumée. La poche qui la reliait accroché à une tige en métal était vide mais un autre détail attira plus particulièrement son attention. Sur sa table de chevet était posé un vase contenant un bouquet de fleurs fanées et son instinct lui dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cet hôpital. Elle décida de se lever faisant rouler avec elle le pied à perfusion titubant difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Jane posa une main contre l'une de ses joues creuses et entrouvrit la bouche surprise par la vision de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était depuis sa naissance de nature très svelte malgré les nombreux repas peu diététiques qu'elle s'autorisait quotidiennement. Cependant elle n'était jamais descendue à un poids aussi bas et sa maigreur donnait aux traits de son visage un air encore plus sévère. Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le robinet du lavabo mais après quelques bruits provenant des canalisations aucune eau n'en sortit. '_De mieux en mieux. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?'_'

Jane se dirigea cette fois vers la porte de sa chambre et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle fit basculer le loquet en dessous de la clenche et entrouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre et tout aussi silencieux. Elle la referma et s'y adossa les yeux fermés essayant de calmer sa respiration et de garder son calme. '_Ok résumons, l'électricité et l'eau sont coupés et il n'y a pas le moindre signe de vie. Peut-être que l'hôpital a fermé et qu'ils m'ont oubliés ici? Peut-être qu'on est en quarantaine et que tout le monde s'est réfugié au rez-de-chaussée? Une chose est sûr, quelque chose de grave a du se passer. Arrête de réfléchir Rizzoli et bouge.'_ Elle arracha d'un coup sec le morceau d'adhésif qui protégeait sa perfusion et fit lentement glisser l'aiguille hors de sa peau. Elle alla chercher un coton dans l'armoire à pharmacie qu'elle pressa contre son bras afin que le sang s'arrête de couler et observa une fois de plus la pâleur de son visage et ses traits tirés.

Encore trop faible et le souffle court à cause de ses précédents efforts, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers le placard de sa chambre où elle fit quelques découvertes intéressantes. Elle y trouvât une bouteille d'eau, dont elle en bue presque tout le contenu appréciant comme jamais la sensation du liquide parcourant son corps, ainsi que des vêtements propres. Elle enfila son habituel pantalon à pince gris foncé, un t-shirt blanc et accrocha autour de sa taille son étui à pistolet contenant également son badge. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à sortir de la chambre.

Jane avança dans le couloir éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui provenait des quelques chambres ouvertes. Elle ramassa au sol une lampe torche et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cage d'escalier la plus proche toujours dans l'idée de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée au plus vite. Plusieurs objets médicaux étaient renversé par terre et divers chariots lui barraient parfois le chemin. Bien que tourmentée par la faim, elle se refusa à piocher dans les plateaux repas ne sachant toujours pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Elle descendit d'un étage avançant très lentement à cause du peu de lumière que sa lampe lui offrait mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étouffé provenant de l'autre couloir. L'écriteau indiquait 'gérontologie' et elle marcha en direction du bruit. Le son provenait d'une chambre fermée où quelque chose semblait taper régulièrement contre le mur.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?" dit-elle. Le bruit s'arrêta quelques secondes puis recommença cette fois contre la porte mais tout aussi régulièrement. Quelqu'un était peut-être coincé tout comme elle l'avait été mais était trop faible pour se lever et atteindre la poignée de porte. "Si vous m'entendez répondez moi." essaya-t-elle en vain. Par reflex professionnel, elle sortit son arme qu'elle pointa vers la porte avant de poser sa main contre la clenche pour ouvrir. Elle actionna la poignée mais la porte était elle aussi verrouillée.

"La porte est fermée à clé, est-ce que vous pouvez l'ouvrir?" demanda-t-elle cependant toujours sans réponse en retour. Toutefois les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés et Jane soupira constatant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour aider cette personne. La porte était bien trop épaisse et elle était bien évidemment trop faible pour l'enfoncer. Tirer dans la serrure n'était pas envisageable étant donné qu'elle n'était pas sûr si il ou elle était vraiment au sol et elle risquerait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

"Je vais chercher de l'aide ok? Tenez bon, je vais faire au plus vite!" dit-elle avant d'éclairer un panneau qui indiquait la prochaine cage d'escaliers la plus proche. Elle partit dans la direction opposée et ne remarqua donc pas une vieille dame qui venait de sortir d'une chambre un peu plus loin et qui se dirigeait vers elle. Jane s'apprêtait à sortir du couloir lorsqu'elle aperçut un peu plus loin une forme sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle l'éclaira elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un corps qui gisait face contre terre et courut jusqu'à se trouver à peu près à un mètre de celui-ci.

"Madame...?" Elle s'arrêta de parler et baissa son arme à la vision d'une énorme tache de sang sous sa tête. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur dos à la vieille dame qui marchait toujours silencieusement vers elle.

Jane rangea son arme, attrapa une serviette parmi les nombreux objets éparpillés autour d'elle et retourna le corps pointant sa lampe de haut en bas du cadavre. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière dont le badge indiquait 'Patricia Clark' et qui semblait avoir été tué d'une balle dans la tête. '_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Cette femme s'est fait tirée dessus dans un hôpital. Est-ce que c'est une prise d'otage? Non, son corps est dans un état de décomposition bien trop avancé et quel __intérêt de braquer un édifice aussi grand et surveillé?' _Elle posa ses mains contre son visage ,massant ses yeux pour essayer de calmer ce mal de tête qui s'était amplifié par toutes ces questions. La vieille dame arrivait maintenant presque à son niveau. '_Il faut que tu sortes d'ici au plus vite. Peu importe ce qui se passe, tu es bien trop faible et pas assez armée pour...' _Un crissement aigu contre les dalles en plastique qui recouvraient le sol provenant derrière elle l'arracha de ses pensées et elle se leva pointant sa lampe en direction du bruit. Une vieille dame titubait vers elle. Une blouse d'hôpital recouvrait son corps très maigre et Jane supposa que le crissement était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle était pieds nus.

"Est-ce que ça va Madame?" lui demanda-t-elle mais la vieille dame ne lui répondit pas. La femme continua à avancer difficilement vers Jane levant cette fois un bras vers elle. Jane leva à son tour son bras dans sa direction pensant, à cause de sa démarche, qu'elle cherchait à se stabiliser mais eut un mouvement de recul lorsque celle-ci se pencha faisant claquer sa mâchoire près de sa main essayant la mordre. A cause de son sursaut, elle trébucha contre le corps de Patricia et tomba en arrière faisant tomber la lampe dans sa chute. La torche se coinça entre deux objets éclairant tout particulièrement le visage de la vieille dame qui continuait à avancer. Jane remarqua cette fois tout particulièrement ses yeux vitreux et la plaie béante au niveau de son front.

"Restez où vous êtes Madame!" lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus autoritaire pointant son arme vers elle. La femme n'obéit pas et trébucha elle aussi contre le corps de l'infirmière tombant lourdement devant Jane. Elle continua néanmoins de ramper vers elle jusqu'à agripper son pied. "Je suis sérieuse Madame, arrêtez vous ou je serai obligé de tirer!" Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obtempérer et que ses dents se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa jambe, Jane lui tira dans l'épaule. La femme s'immobilisa face contre terre.

Jane se releva, ramassa la lampe puis fit quelques pas en arrière analysant ce qui venait de se passer. '_Comment cette femme pouvait elle marcher avec une telle blessure à la tête? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils si vitreux? Pourquoi était-elle aussi enragée? Un virus? Tu avais raison Rizzoli, on doit être en quarantaine et tu dois sortir d'ici avant d'être contaminé toi aussi.' _Elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route vers la cage d'escaliers mais celle-ci était condamnée par de grandes armoires et elle dût retraverser le couloir pour reprendre celle qu'elle avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Le corps de Patricia gisait encore sur le sol mais celui de la vieille dame avait disparut. '_Ok c'est trop bizarre, sors tes fesses d'ici et vite!'_

Jane courut comme elle put malgré sa blessure et la fatigue ignorant cette fois la personne qui tapait contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers les portes de sortie mais marqua une pause avant de les ouvrir. Si l'hôpital était vraiment en quarantaine le bâtiment devait être cerné et un groupe de soldats avaient peut-être ordre de tirer sur quiconque essayerait de s'échapper. Elle entendit le son de quelque chose de métallique tomber loin derrière elle et étant donné les précédents évènements elle se dit que rester à l'intérieur s'avèrerait peut-être encore plus dangereux. Elle sortit et après avoir prit soin de refermer la porte, elle leva son badge puis son arme bien haut.

"Je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli du département des homicides de Boston, ne tirez pas!" hurla-t-elle.

Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la forte lumière du soleil, elle constata avec horreur que personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur et qu'elle faisait maintenant face à un immense parking presque désert. Elle avança trouvant au centre de celui-ci des centaines de cadavres recouverts de draps et entourés de mouches. Jane était habitué à la vision et à l'odeur de la mort mais tout ceci était un peu trop pour elle et elle s'écroula à genoux se pliant pour vomir l'eau qu'elle avait bu un peu plus tôt. '_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Combien de temps est-ce que je suis resté là dedans? Est-ce que le pays est en guerre? Où sont Ma, Pa, Frankie et Tommy? Maura? Comment ont-ils pu me laisser ici?'_

Jane mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir et décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de se rendre directement chez Maura dont la maison se trouvait quelques rues plus loin. Sur la route elle essaya une cabine téléphonique mais l'appareil n'avait même pas de tonalité. Elle ne croisa personne, tout n'était que chaos autour d'elle. Les poubelles étaient renversées, certaines portes d'habitations étaient ouvertes et des voitures accidentées étaient arrêtées en plein milieu de la route. '_Peut-être que l'Irak a attaqué l'Amérique et a envahit Boston. Si c'était le cas j'aurais déjà dû croiser des soldats et ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ce que j'ai vu à l'hôpital. On dirait que la ville toute entière est plongée dans un silence de mort.'_ Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Maura dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Elle s'avança vers le porche et avant de rentrer posa une main contre son ventre qui était de plus en plus douloureux après cette longue marche. Elle examina ses doigts couverts de sang et baissa les yeux constatant que sa blessure s'était rouverte et qu'une tâche rougeâtre commençait à se dessiner sur son t-shirt. Elle tituba à l'intérieur de la maison et vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'habitation. Plusieurs objets cassés jonchaient le sol et les meubles avaient été poussés de parte et d'autre de la pièce n'importe comment. Une petite fille s'avançait derrière elle une batte de base-ball pendant au bout de son bras. '_Ma... Maura... Où êtes vous?'_ Jane s'écroula au sol quand la petite fille lui donna un violent coup dans le dos et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle lui en donna un autre dans l'estomac.

"Papa! Papa viens vite, j'en ai eu un! Dépêche toi!" hurla l'enfant.

Jane se tordit de douleur car le deuxième coup que lui avait asséné la petite avait atterrit en plein dans sa blessure. Elle grogna, cligna plusieurs fois les yeux embués par des larmes et observa la demoiselle. D'où elle se trouvait l'enfant paraissait très grande et elle tenait fermement sa batte prête à frapper encore une fois si il le fallait. Elle avait de magnifiques longs cheveux blonds ondulés et portait une petite robe blanche d'été qui s'accordait avec sa peau très pâle.

"Maura?" murmura Jane à demi consciente.

Un homme entra dans la maison en trombe et pointa immédiatement son fusil sur elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de la maison!" dit-il en colère à la jeune fille.

"Elle a parlé papa! Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose!" dit l'enfant en sautillant sur place.

"Quoi? Tu es sûr?" lui demanda l'homme. Il tourna son attention vers Jane le doigt crispé sur la détente de son arme. "Parle encore... Parle ou je te tire une balle en pleine tête!"

Jane essaya de formuler un mot mais sa gorge était nouée à cause de la douleur. Sa vision était de plus en plus parasitée par de petites poussières colorées et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle s'évanouit.


End file.
